In the ironmaking & steelmaking industry, the current high consumption rate of natural gas and the expected future unavailability of more supporting gas has led to a greater focus on alternative reducing agent as partial replacement for natural gas. While solid carbon materials have been considered to be one suitable solution, their utilization and integration into steelmaking and iron making processes are continuing to be developed and examined.
Accordingly, there remains a need for ironmaking methods and materials that can provide natural gas consumption savings, while maintaining or increasing productivity. This need and other needs are satisfied by the various aspects of the present disclosure.